The Unexpected Trait
by syuumitsu
Summary: Fem!Zero Kiryuu hates dresses and too much attention and the academy is having a closing a ball that will serve as a gratitude for the hard works of the students, vampire or human. Read to find out what will happen to Zero. KanamexFem!Zero Hope you like it! ONE-SHOT ONLY


Title: An Unexpected Trait

It is a school year ending ball in Cross Academy. The students are preparing for the upcoming ball while a silver beauty is grabbing an old man's collar ready to strangle him anytime.

"Why do I have to attend this fucking ball idea of yours?! And most especially wearing a fucking gown?!" Zero Kiryuu said as she tightened her grip on the old man's collar.

"Because Zerorin if you don't, I will tell them that their precious Kaname-sama is your beloved boyfriend and please call me daddy!" Kaien Cross whines.

"You bastard of a chairman!" If words and glares can kill, Kaien Cross must be dead right now. AS IN RIGHT NOW IN HIS OFFICE.

Zero knows that once the Day Class students know that the one and only Kaname Kuran is her boyfriend that will be a huge problem on her side. It is also the reason why she's more pissed than the usual when fangirls are fangirling over the Night Classes students, especially when it comes to Kuran Kaname. Because he is HERS and HERS ONLY. Yup our Zerorin is a jealous and possessive type. She doesn't want to share especially her man!

OOOOOOOO

Kuran Kaname is lying on his bed, inhaling the fresh scent of lavenders that comes from his lover. His hands are on Zero's waist while the said lover's head on his chest.

"Zero." He said, breaking the silence.

"Hm?"

"Will you attend the ball?"

"Yeah."

"Wow that's unexpected."

"As if I have a choice or that fucking chairman will blurt out that you are MINE." She emphasized the word mine, making Kaname chuckle. She doesn't want the Day Class to know her relationship with Kaname because of the unexpected things will happen. (I'll leave that to your imaginations.)

"I think the chairman's idea is absolutely amazing."

"How come it is amazing?!" She pushed him effectively breaking their body contact and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Come to think of it, the Day Class will know that you are mine so off limits with my darling. Then they will not look at you anymore like you are going to melt on your post or like a piece of tasty, delicious and sexy piece of meat and I will no longer refrain myself from killing them." He reasoned to her while showering her neck with kisses.

"I have to wear a dress Kaname! A DRESS! For fuck's sake I hate dresses!" She pushed him again.

"You've got no choice baby." He smirked at her.

"I hate you."

"I love you too, baby."

OOOOOOO

Time flies so fast and the celebration comes.

Zero is in her room, having trouble wearing her dress.

"How the hell I should wear this? Looks like a shoelace." She glared at the piece of string that will be used to tie her dress at the back to tighten it. The theme of the ball is Masquerade so she has to wear a ball gown and a props mask. Her ball gown is a combination of shimmery white and lavender details that was up to her toes. (I'll leave that to your wild imaginations again. :D)

Yuki walked past Zero's room and she was at her (Zero) worst condition. She's only wearing her underwear, no make-up and messy hair.

"Zero! What in the world are you doing?" She asked.

"If I lose the very last strand of my patience because of this ball, I'm gonna burn this gown and that bastard old man."

"Maa, maa calm down and I'll help you." She offered while having a smirk on her not so innocent face. '_This is gonna be so fun.' _Thought Yuki.

Minutes later…

"NO YUKI! LET ME GO!_" _ Zero retorted as she was tied on a chair so that she will not escape this time. Who would think that this beauty will be a pain in ass when it comes to being a lady.

"Shut up Zero and let me start the work." Yuki said with a wide grin on her face. She stared at Zero for at least a minute (who was glaring at Yuki) to think of how will she apply makeup on her sister.

'_Let the work begin' ._Yuki thought as she eyed Zero. She held Zero's glaring face and pinched her cheek making her yelp.

"What the hell was that for?!" Zero snarled.

"I have to shove that ugly expression of yours or else you will look like an old lady." Yuki backfired. Then she started to apply light make up to Zero to let out her natural beauty which is simple yet elegant. '_No wonder why oni-sama's always pissed and ready to kill.' _Yuki thought as she chuckled.

"Are you laughing at me?" Zero said coldly.

"Hm? It's for you to find out." Yuki answered as she was working on Zero's silver hair. She made it wavy on the middle part and made nice curls on the end. She also put some sparkling lavender color gem clip on Zero's hair that matches her sister's eye color.

'_All done.' _Yuki thought as she looked at her living canvas.

"Now dear sister I want you to stand up and wear the gown. I'll tie that back for you." Zero doesn't have a choice but to obey, did as what she is told.

"Not so tight Yuki! Y-you're k-killing me!" Zero yelled as Yuki tied her gown.

"But Zero we have to reveal your curves. I bet oni-sama will like to see his dear Zero in a sexy and yet elegant gown. And look at its color. Like a wedding gown though." Yuki teased her as Zero blushed furiously.

Yuki chuckled and hand Zero a pair of silver high heels.

"I'm not gonna wear this."

"Yes you do."

"But-"

"You have to or else you're dead. Remember I am day class student." Yuki said while smirking, sending Zero in a corner while she sulks.

OOOOOOO

At the ball …

All of the students are chatting happily talking about their gowns, plans on the upcoming vacation and their dreams to dance with the Night Class. As on the cue of their conversation, the said topic arrived wearing elegant tuxedos for the guys and stunning ball gowns for the ladies. The ladies chose to put a handle on their mask so that it will not be hassle for them to remove and apply it while the guys chose to keep the masks on their face. Even though they are wearing masks, they Day Class students ca still recognize them.

"Kyaaa Idol-sempai!"

"Good evening ladies." Aidou waved at the girls and gave them a flying kiss effectively sending the fangirls into ultimate breakdown which is giving up of their legs' strength.

"Shiki-sempai"

"Ichijou-sempai"

"Kaname-sama!"

OOOOOOO

As Zero was nearing the venue of the ball, she heard the other girls squealing loudly. One reason for it _'They're here.'_ She thought.

"KYAAAAAAAA! KANAME-SAMA!"

"I LOVE YOU KANAME-SAMA!"

"KANAME-SAMA PLEASE DANCE WITH ME!"

SHOOT! These made Zero's blood boil. She put her mask on and hurried at the venue.

When Zero made her entrance at the ball, no recognized her. They are staring at her and some start to whisper to each other.

"Who is she?" Some whispered.

"Trespasser."

"Look she's stealing the attention of the night class."

Unknown to them, the stranger is starting to feel uncomfortable. Zero never expected in her entire existence will that she experience this. They are looking at her. Some are disgusted and some are astonished. Sure, Zero Kiryuu is a fierce woman but actually she is SHY. Yup. You read it right! She is shy! She's not used to this kind of attention. And right now Zero's experiencing it. It makes her heart beat ten times faster than the normal heart rate. Zero felt like she's gonna cry because of this. Looking at her like an alien why it is just Zero Kiryuu!

She took some steps back and starts to run outside. Away from the stares and chats behind her back. It's embarrassing for her opinion.

This commotion didn't go unnoticed by Kaname. When he laid his eyes on the intruder he already recognized that she is Zero but didn't made a move because he wants to stare at her for a little longer and observe what will happen. Kaname never expected that his Zero will walkout from a simple commotion like this. The grumpy Zero Kiryuu walked out! He can't believe it! Another thing that he learned is she is a shy type! How interesting. His girlfriend never failed to amuse him.

He followed Zero making sure that he went unnoticed by anyone but not with Takuma. Takuma looked at Kaname's retreating back and decided to follow him secretly.

OOOOOOOO

Zero removed her mask and stopped in front of the fountain and sobbed quietly. She can't believe that she is this weak! She hugged her knees and buried her face on it, not caring about her gown.

Kaname's looking around and at last he found his little prefect. Being a pureblood, he used his powers to be on Zero's side immediately and buried her face on his chest, earning a gasp from the prefect who lifted her face to look at him. She still look beautiful even when crying but minus the red eyes.

"K-Kana.." She hugged him.

"It's okay Zero."

"It's not okay! They are staring at me! I'm not used to it." With Zero's reasoning, Kaname couldn't help but to let out a chuckle.

"I didn't know that my Zero's not only a jealous type but also a shy type. It's quite amusing for a grumpy prefect." He said, earning a playful punch on his chest.

"It's just I am not used to have that kind of attention. I feel very nervous that I want it to stop right away or else I will not control the nervousness and tears will start to fall without my permission."

"You have to have a high self confidence, baby. By the way, you look beautiful." He whispered on her ear. "And sexy." He said seductively, making Zero blush.

"KANAME!" She yelled at the top of her lungs while Kaname laughs.

Kaname helped Zero to stand up and offered his hand for a dance which was accepted by Zero willingly. They danced until their heart's content while smiling at each other.

"I like it this way. No one's disturbing." Zero said.

"So am I." Kaname said as released Zero's hand to wrap her arms around his neck while he hugged Zero's waist pressing his body to her and kissed her lips lovingly under the beautiful starry night.


End file.
